


better angles

by softbebe



Series: always ends soft [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbebe/pseuds/softbebe
Summary: Hoseok likes giving Minhyuk control, likes being worked up and then being taken care of.





	better angles

**Author's Note:**

> penultimate part!

It’s sometime in the middle of the night but this city never sleeps, and they aren’t sleeping either, not yet. The car horns and lights are muffled up here in their hotel room, but Minhyuk still feels the thrill of it all moving slowly through him, a low current of electricity.

He and Hoseok aren’t doing much, Hoseok propped up on one elbow, scrolling through his phone, headphones in, and Minhyuk lying beside him, looking up fancams. One of his hands rests high on Hoseok’s thigh, bared once again by those tiny shorts. They’re in each other’s space but doing their own thing, aware of each other but content to be left to their own devices.

Minhyuk’s thumb brushes absently against Hoseok’s thigh, and he chuckles quietly.

“Hm?” Hoseok says, and Minhyuk looks up to see that he’s taken out one of his earbuds, his eyebrows lifted.

“I found a good fancam of everybody cheering for your muscles.” Minhyuk tips the phone so Hoseok can see, starts the video over. His other thumb is still brushing Hoseok’s thigh.

Hoseok breaks into a grin at the video, one of those smiles that are part embarrassed and part smug and proud of himself.

“These muscles, hyung,” Minhyuk teases, smacking the back of Hoseok’s thigh lightly.

Hoseok exaggerates a gasp, sticks out his lower lip in a pout.

“Oh shut up,” Minhyuk laughs, pushing his shoulder. Hoseok laughs as well, burying his face in the blankets. For good measure, Minhyuk gives him another playful smack, right on the ass.

“Minhyukie, stop bullying me,” Hoseok whines.

“Hyung, you could _literally_ crush me between any two of your muscles. I hardly have any power to bully you.”

Hoseok peeks at him, his face drawn and tired but still radiantly happy. “I can’t crush you between two of my abs.”

“You could crush me between your two ass cheeks,” Minhyuk says, and then he starts giggling at himself, which sets Hoseok off as well. They’re a mess, the two of them, so tired and everything’s so funny.

Hoseok reaches for Minhyuk’s face, sets a hand on his cheek, and leans up to kiss him, silencing them both at once. It’s a soft, simple press, and when Hoseok draws back it’s with an equally soft smile. His thumb brushes Minhyuk’s cheekbone.

For Minhyuk it isn’t enough, so he leans in and captures Hoseok’s lips again. Hoseok’s hand slides around the back of his neck, fingers curling into the hair on his nape. He rolls onto his back so Minhyuk can climb over him, and soon they’re kissing for real – teeth tugging at lips and tongue on tongue, little pants between their mouths as they tilt their heads for better angles. Minhyuk rakes Hoseok’s shirt up and over his head and tosses it aside, and then Hoseok does the same for him.

It’s a familiar position. Hoseok likes having Minhyuk on top of him. He likes giving Minhyuk control, likes being worked up and then being taken care of, likes the way Minhyuk worships his body. Minhyuk knows all of this very well.

Hoseok likes touching him just as much, always so careful and gentle and deliberate. Today he runs his fingertips down Minhyuk’s chest, then pinches the soft part of his stomach.

“What do you think?” Minhyuk asks. “I think I’ve put on some weight.”

“Cute,” Hoseok says with a smile, his entire face alight with fondness, and Minhyuk’s chest does that thing where it feels too tight and it’s painful and delightful at the same time.

On tour there’s little of Hoseok he can kiss. He can press his lips to Hoseok’s abs, can kiss his way up his chest, can flick his tongue over a nipple (and Hoseok’s already moaning, so sensitive, so easy to pleasure), but that’s about all.

They always have to be aware of the parts of their bodies the fans are going to see. So Minhyuk must be especially prudent with Hoseok, who’s always putting his body on display, showing off the results of his hard work. Minhyuk can kiss softly, but he doesn’t even try for teeth, doesn’t dare suck. Hoseok’s so pale, too, and that’s another thing to keep in mind – the paler you are, the easier you mark.

So he always ends up replacing his mouth with his hands soon enough. It’s no great loss. Hoseok’s skin is hot and his muscles are firm – Minhyuk never gets enough of feeling him. Right now he’s feeling Hoseok’s arms, just running his palms up and down his biceps as Hoseok lies pliant beneath him, loving the attention.

“Your arms really are lethal, hyung,” Minhyuk says, and then he leans down and takes Hoseok’s lower lip between his teeth and tugs. Hoseok gasps. “Shh,” Minhyuk says, and he kisses Hoseok’s lips soothingly, smiling against his mouth. He kisses Hoseok’s lips open, hums as Hoseok tips his head back into the pillows and takes hold of his waist.

“Want to?” he asks, trailing one hand down Hoseok’s abs, over the waistband of his shorts, over the bulge beneath the fabric.

“Yeah,” Hoseok says, voice tight and needy. “Want to.”

Tonight they take their time and Minhyuk rides him, good and slow, letting his moans slide off his tongue. His eyes are shut in pleasure until suddenly there’s a hand on his cheek, and he blinks them open to see Hoseok staring up at him with a look so intense and so _intent_ that he stills for a moment.

“Hyung, what is it?”

“Nothing,” Hoseok says, with a tiny shake of his head. But his hand goes to the back of Minhyuk’s head and pulls him down, into a kiss that is as intense as the look on his face had been. He bucks his hips at the new angle and Minhyuk arches against him, breaking the kiss.

Hoseok surges up to kiss his neck, his chest, unraveling Minhyuk so fast he can’t catch his breath. Release comes quickly for the both of them after that, a broken cry from each other their mouths, and Minhyuk collapses over Hoseok, whose body is damp with sweat and radiates heat.

Once their heartrates have slowed, Hoseok puts his arms around Minhyuk and gently rolls him off. He kisses his chest, his throat, the underside of his chin. Quick pecks, making Minhyuk smile sleepily, the backs of his eyelids a welcoming deep red.

He feels the bed shift, hears Hoseok pad to the bathroom and back, feels Hoseok clean him up. As much as Hoseok likes being taken care of, he likes being a caretaker, too. Minhyuk’s barely awake when Hoseok settles behind him, spooning against him and slinging a strong arm over his waist.

“Jeez,” Hoseok mutters fondly. “One of these days you’re going to be asleep before we’re even through.”

Minhyuk laughs through his nose, covers Hoseok’s arm with his own. He’s not even conscious long enough to think up a reply.


End file.
